


We're ready for our close-ups, Miss Karr

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: The three princesses have their photo-op; after their outfits were finally assembled.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	We're ready for our close-ups, Miss Karr

The coffee table was upended and stood in a corner of the living room giving more room. After Breena had been revived, she was given a box by the assistant to open. The three fathers decided it would be easier if they all got down and put the dresses on. While Tony, Jethro and Jimmy carefully handled the change. 

Elise took out a camera and started taking candid shots of the fathers and daughters.

“Hey, no pictures. I’m naked here. How rude.” Victoria stared at the camera.

“I love Uncle Luke. I told him I wanted an evening gown to wear. Isn’t it beautiful?” Isabelle sighed.

“That lady told Mommy they were hoot cootor. It must mean they are beautiful.” Catherine tried to help Daddy with her dress.

“Papa make her stop. Please. I’m not dressed.”

“Oooo, this dress feels so good. It’s so soft.” Victoria moaned happily.

“Look, look at the socks and shoes Aunt Breena is holding.”

“Catherine, we don’t want shoes. Remember the ones Uncle Tim bought. My feet were so tired.” 

Isabelle protested but Dad ignored her. After the first she was on, she exclaimed. “Wait until you get it on. It is so soft and comfy. The socks are thinner and don’t get wrinkly.”

“Uncle Luke is the best!” 

“Wow, I wish mommy could shop like Uncle Luke. She makes me try stuff on and then ends up taking it back. This fits perfectly.”

“What are those?” The man helping the picture taking pervert sat something by Jimmy. 

“Do you know, Victoria?” It was great she and Isabelle had an older sister to help them.

“No.” Her dad took one of the things and carefully picked her up an sat her in it. She watched the same process for her little sisters. “It’s nice to be able to look around better. I like this chair.”

“Here she comes again.” Isabelle was relieved.

“At least we dressed now.” Catherine said.

Victoria asked her sisters, “Is my hair okay?”

“Whoa, watch it.”

“It’s okay Isabelle she’s just moving you closer the tree.” Victoria soothed her. “I’m coming.” When the three girls were arranged to the woman’s satisfaction, she handed Tony another box to open. 

Catherine had the better view and began to squeal. “It’s our crowns. Uncle Luke bought us crowns.”

“We’re real princesses now, Victoria.”

The girls squirmed trying to see each other. Finally they were crowned neatly.

The camera lady had put them in a bit of a curve. Giving them a huge smile, she said, “You are beautiful princesses.” 

Speaking for all of them, Victoria gave a royal nod. “You may take our pictures now.”


End file.
